Water-filtering systems for the home fall under two basic categories: Point of Entry (POE) and Point of Use (POU). A POE system filters water as it enters the home, providing filtered water to every faucet and water outlet fixture. A POU system filters water at a specific faucet or water outlet fixture in the home, providing filtered water only at that specific location. One popular location for installing a POU system in the home is under the kitchen sink. A dedicated faucet to dispense filtered water from this type of system is usually necessary and can be fitted through an available opening in the sink usually reserved for a liquid soap dispenser. Where a dedicated faucet is not necessary, the POU system requires a separate control apparatus with a control unit fitted through the sink opening to switch between dispensing cold water and filtered water through the existing faucet. Installation of a POU system at other locations within the home, such as under a bathroom sink, although possible, is not typical. One reason for this may be the additional effort required to drill a hole through the bathroom sink or to replace the sink with one having a pre-drilled hole, since most bathroom sinks do not typically have an existing hole for a liquid soap dispenser. Another reason may be due to aesthetics. A separate dispensing faucet or control unit may detract from the desired appearance of the bathroom decor if it does not match the style of the existing bathroom faucet.